


Close Enough for Comfort

by Pratzelwurm



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also Akira isn't Devilman yet, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Powerbottom!Ryou, Rated E for Extra Tasty, Riding, Service top!Akira, Sharing a Bed, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleep Humping, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pratzelwurm/pseuds/Pratzelwurm
Summary: Ryou and Akira are sharing a bed, and cuddling gets real spicy. That's about it.I should probably revise this at some point [shrug emoji]





	Close Enough for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Habby late valemtimes here's some smut
> 
> I feel like I should clarify this isn't specifically Crybabyverse? I never finished watching that lol
> 
> \--
> 
> UPD8: Wrow I can't believe that in five days my shitty Ryokira porn became my most popular fic. Maybe I'll write more??
> 
> Anyways I did actually watch Crybaby (just now) and my wounds from reading the manga have been reopened

"Akira."

Hearing the sound of his name brings Akira halfway out of a sleep he doesn't remember falling into, and which he begins to very quickly fall _back_ into until it is spoken again.

" _Akira_."

"Hng?"

His brain slowly returning to full cognition, Akira blinks a few times until he can process the source of the voice: the figure laying in front of him, back-to-chest, on his bed.

Oh, right, Ryou had come over earlier for… Akira doesn't remember what, specifically. Probably just out of boredom. Making use of the limited space in Akira's apartment, they'd set up on his bed to watch some plotless action movie. Akira vaguely recalls leaning against Ryou, which eventually dissolved into spooning with him, but he must have dozed off at some point. Now, the sun has fully set, and Ryou's laptop has been shut down and put away, leaving the two of them in the dark.

"So you were asleep," Ryou says in a tone of voice that Akira can't quite read.

"Uh… yes?" Akira listens for a response.

Silence.

He waits a few moments before prompting Ryou again, "Is something wrong?"

"You were… thrusting. Into my leg."

"Oh," Akira is suddenly very aware of the half-hard mass in his pants, "Sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize," Ryou says, still not facing him. Akira sits up slightly to try to get a better read on his expression. Ryou tilts his head back to look at him and Akira can now clearly see that he's smirking. Of course. He _would_ think it was funny. Still, in the dim light, he can make out a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Akira asks, playfully nudging the back of Ryou's thigh. The colour on Ryou's face deepens slightly, but Akira can tell he's still more amused than embarrassed.

"Only if you can stop humping me like a dog and do this properly," says Ryou as he rolls over to face Akira head-on.

"C'mon, Ryou, haven't you ever heard of foreplay?"

"I don't think it counts as 'foreplay' if you're not conscious."

Ryou presses his body up against Akira's, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him into an open-mouthed kiss. Akira, all sense of drowsiness forgotten, eagerly returns the gesture. Ryou moves his hips forward to rub his own growing erection against Akira's, who responds by sliding his hands down to grip Ryou's waist and pushing into him again.

Ryou releases a small gasp, which encourages Akira to continue rocking his hips against Ryou's, building up the friction between them. One of Ryou's hands has worked its way into Akira's hair, and his tongue is pressing further into his mouth. Groaning into the kiss, Akira quickens his pace, grinding into Ryou's crotch with an almost desperate force.

"Okay, stop," Ryou places a hand on Akira's chest as he breaks away from him, breathing heavily, "I know you're excited, but at this rate you're going to cum in your pants, and we won't get nearly as much out of this."

He has a point.

"Besides," Ryou continues, his voice low and seductive, "wouldn't you rather cum in _me?_ "

And that's all Akira needs to hear to untangle himself from Ryou, sit upright, and start pulling his shirt over his head. Ryou moves to sit on the side of the small bed and leans over to dig around inside his laptop bag. Akira pauses and looks at Ryou quizzically as the latter retrieves a small bottle of lubricant from one of the side pockets.

"You were expecting this?" Akira asks. Ryou shrugs.

"I assumed it was a possibility, so I came prepared. And I wasn't wrong."

Ryou places the bottle on the bed beside him and begins to strip off his own clothing, exposing the unusual scars on his back and shoulders. Four pairs of slashes. Akira had asked him about them before, but Ryou had answered in earnest that he'd had them as long as he could remember and didn't know where they came from. Additionally, he had one on each calf and behind each ear, for a total of twelve. They were barely noticeable, but they stood out nonetheless against his otherwise flawless skin.

He was easily one of the most beautiful people Akira had ever met; especially now, as his pale complexion caught the moonlight shining in through the window, making it seem as though he were glowing. If Akira didn't know better, he might compare him to an angel.

At this point, Ryou looks over his shoulder to catch Akira staring at him, and smiles. It's not a smirk this time; it's softer, and more genuine -- an expression that he rarely wore in front of anyone else. Akira feels his face grow warm and quickly breaks eye contact.

Ryou, coming to a similar realization, also looks away, silently cursing Akira for making him feel vulnerable and affectionate in a moment that was _supposed_ to be sexy. It was kind of unfair for one person to have this strong of an effect on him without even trying.

To rectify the situation, Ryou finishes slipping off his pants and swiftly turns around, swinging one of his legs over Akira's now-nude waist in the process. Akira is surprised at the sudden contact, but doesn't object to Ryou sitting in his lap. Ryou places his hands on Akira's shoulders and leans in close to him, trying his best to rekindle the air of flirtation that had been present earlier.

"Fuck me," he says, more like a demand than a request.

"Y-yeah," is the only thing Akira manages to stammer out. Still, he gets the hint. He grabs the lube with one hand, clicks the cap open with his thumb, and squeezes some out onto his fingers. He runs his dry hand along Ryou's back until he reaches his ass, which he gently spreads out to proad at his entrance.

They've done this a few times now, so Akira feels like he's got a pretty good handle on the basics. Ryou seems more than used to it, given the way his breath hitches when Akira slides in the first finger, and then the second, moving in and out slowly to stretch him open. Akira is so hard it's starting to hurt, and nothing would make him happier than to just slam himself up inside of Ryou, but the way Ryou is panting into his ear with his arms around his neck is enough for him to practice self-restraint.

"Is that enough?" Akira asks, carefully slipping his fingers out.

"It should be," Ryou replies, "now, lay down."

"Huh? I thought--"

"Lay down. I'm going to ride you."

"Oh." Akira obliges.

Ryou plants one hand firmly on Akira's stomach and positions himself so that Akira's tip is centered just below his hole, and then proceeds to ease his way down. He's biting his lip -- Akira can't tell if it's from pleasure, pain, or just concentration -- and soon Akira's entire cock has disappeared inside of him. Ryou exhales sharply as his ass makes contact with Akira's crotch, pausing for a few moments to adjust himself to the sensation.

He looks down at Akira, who has a dark flush spread across most of his face, with his eyes shut and his teeth gritted. Ryou can't help but feel a sense of accomplishment, being able to draw this kind of expression out of him. The power to make someone else want him this badly… it's something to be proud of. Of course, Ryou wants Akira just as much, if not more, but he'd be damned if he let it show that easily.

Now that the mild sting of being penetrated has subsided, Ryou tenderly raises his hips, and then lowers them. And then again. And again. An involuntary whine escapes from him, but he continues to move in the steady rhythm. Akira moans and grips onto Ryou's waist again. The next time Ryou moves down, Akira thrusts upwards, which elicits a loud gasp, followed by a groan of approval.

Akira syncs up his movement with the rolling of Ryou's pelvis, which is gradually increasing in speed.

"Ryou…"

"Keep going," Ryou insists, " _Harder_."

After one particularly well-aimed thrust, Ryou cries out Akira's name as he makes contact with his sweet spot. Akira repeats the action, slamming into his prostate repeatedly until Ryou is leaking precum all over Akira's stomach. He feels like he'll burst at any moment, but Ryou shows no signs of stopping or slowing down.

"Akira… do you love me?" Ryou asks suddenly, voice shaking slightly as he continues the motion.

"Y-yes, of course I do--"

"Say it. Tell me that you love me!"

"I- Ah! I love you!"

As if on command, Ryou cums onto Akira's chest with another high-pitched cry. Akira lasts no more than a moment later, calling out Ryou's name as he finally releases what he'd been holding in since they started. Ryou rides out the last waves of their concurrent orgasms, his breathing shallow and irregular, before sliding off of Akira's cock and letting himself fall forward. Akira catches him against his chest and pulls him into a hug, and Ryou buries his face into Akira's neck.

Ryou can feel the warm cum leaking out of his hole, but cleaning up would require breaking contact with Akira, which is the last thing he wants right now. So instead, they lay together, neither one speaking, taking in the moment as they come down from their respective adrenaline rushes.

"Akira," Ryou says quietly, interrupting the calm silence.

"Yeah?"

"I… I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sam for betaing~


End file.
